vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Metal Sonic
|-|Metal Sonic= |-|Neo Metal Sonic= |-|Metal Overlord= Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B | At least 7-B '''| Likely '''5-B Name: Metal Sonic Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic CD) Gender: None, but referred to as male Classification: Robotic Hedgehog Age: Unknown Powers and Abilities: Super speed, super durability, super strength, agility, combat skills, flight, most of Sonic's basic abilities (Homing Attack, Spin Dash, etc.), can also generate shields and fire a powerful beam from it's chest cavity. | Likely all the same abilites as base, also acquires shapeshifting abilities and the ability to copy other characters' abilites | All abilities drastically enhanced, flamethrowers, homing missiles, can launch it's fingers as missiles which encase their target in a crystal sphere, preventing movement or action, the ability to freeze time using Chaos Control Weaknesses: No real weaknesses Destructive Capacity: City level+ '''(created by Robotnik/Eggman to be able to match Sonic in every regard. Regularly upgraded to avoid becoming outdated) | At least '''City level+ (leveled a large portion of Eggman's air fleet flagship to generate the materials to progress to it's next form) | Likely Planet level '''(even when incomplete, three teams of three characters each could do nothing but slow it down; after becoming complete, it fought Team Super Sonic. Eggman himself had doubts that the Chaos Emeralds could match it's power) '''Range: Several meters to kilometers. Likely Planetary as Metal Overlord Speed:'' ''FTL '''likely higher with V. Maximum Overdrive Attack (almost exactly on par with Sonic in speed, raced with him at least two times, can use its V. Maximum Overdrive Attack to accelerate equal to or exceeding his speed though only for a short bursts) | At least '''FTL | FTL+ '''(fought on par with Team Super Sonic Sonic and empowered versions of [[Tails] and Knuckles]) '''Durability: City level+ | At least City level+ | Planet level+ (even incomplete, three teams of three characters each could do no real damage to it. After completion, even normal attacks from Super characters couldn't damage it; only the Team Blast of Team Super Sonic could damage it. Team Super Sonic even commented on it's astounding resilience) Striking Strength: Class PJ | At least Class PJ | Likely Class XJ Lifting Strength: Unknown '| '''Unknown '| '''Class K+,' '''possibly '''Class M' (can lift and hurl airships from Eggman's fleet) Stamina: Limitless Standard Equipment: Nothing notable. Intelligence: Whatever data it's programmed with in base. Gained full sentience and independence as Neo Metal Sonic, after which it overthrew and kidnapped Eggman and set off the entire plot of Sonic Heroes by manipulating 12 characters into chasing and fighting a false Eggman while copying their abilities and data to gain the power to conquer the world and defeat Sonic once and for all. Combat Record: In base form, Metal Sonic is one of Sonic's most formidable enemies in his universe. Metal Madness was able to take on all the base forms, while Metal Overlord had to be defeated by the Super Forms of Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles. Key: Metal Sonic | Neo Metal Sonic | Metal Madness/Metal Overlord Category:Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Game Characters Category:Robots Category:Antagonists Category:Sega Category:Tier 7 Category:Shapeshifters Category:Tier 5